


Weakness

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Reader is an undercover Hydra agent, sent to find a way to break the Avengers apart. If only she could have put her growing feelings for Pietro on ice.





	1. Chapter 1

She looked around herself, at the smiling people around her.   
They were having some sort of gathering, to relax a bit after the last mission.   
The Avengers seemed at peace in this very moment, something that was a weird sight.   
Normally at least half of them would be wearing a frown on their faces and the other half worry laced in their eyes. So it was a good break, to see everyone laughing and smiling at something Tony had just said. Pietro sat beside her, his arms behind her on the sofa protectively.   
She didn’t think he thought much of the action, but she did. She focused back on the conversation, laughing along with the people around her. The people she would betray one day. 

 

~ 

 

Y/N Y/L/N, Agent 47, Hydra base 4

Status: Undercover

 

Name: Steve Rogers

Avenger name: Captain America

Weakness: Human lives

 

Name: Anthony Stark

Avenger name: Iron Man

Weakness: Pepper

 

Name: Natasha Romanoff

Avenger name: Black Widow

Weakness: Her true self, Clint’s family

 

Name: Clint Barton

Avenger name: Hawkeye

Weakness: His family

 

Name: Thor Odinson

Avenger name: Thor

Weakness: Jane Foster

 

Name: Bruce Banner

Avenger name: The Hulk

Weakness: No control

 

Name: Pietro Maximoff

Avenger name: Quicksilver

Weakness: Wanda Maximoff

 

Name: Wanda Maximoff

Avenger name: Scarlet Witch

Weakness: Pietro Maximoff

 

Name: JARVIS CPU

Avenger name: Vision

Weakness: No Connection

 

She looked down on the paper, almost all of their weaknesses were gathered, but not all written down. She didn’t want to do it, but it was what she was sent here to do. She had to turn the paper in to Hydra. She skimmed down the paper once more, her eyes stopping at one particular name; Pietro Maximoff.   
A lump was forming in her throat, but she forced herself to ignore the growing pain of having to betray them all. Betray Pietro. They had become like the family she never had, like the family Hydra never could be. If her own name was to be written on that list, her weakness would stand as; The Avengers. 

«What are you doing?» Pietro suddenly stood behind her, his lips brushing her ear, but fortunately for her, he was looking at her not the paper in front of her. She discreetly turned the paper as she turned around to face him as he straightened up. 

«Just going through some papers.» She answered with a smile. 

«How boring you are.» He muttered, but he was still smiling at her. 

«Yeah, I tend to be that.» 

«Come for a walk with me?» Pietro stretched out his hand for her to take, and she gladly took it, glancing behind at the paper one last time before walking out the door with a troubled look on her face. 

 

~ 

 

This was how she had lived for the past months, pretending to be the Avenger's friend and comrade in battle. No one had caught on to her act yet, which was odd in so many ways, and somehow that made her feel even worse about what she was doing. The message came at the end of the month, calling her back to the base. Her time undercover with the Avengers was done. It was time to turn in her work. 

She stood packing her things in her room in the middle of the night, hoping no one would wake up and discover her as she planned to go without them noticing. Her plan, however, was altered when she was almost done with packing. The only thing missing was the piece of paper with the names and weaknesses on. 

«You forgot to write your own name.» A voice said behind her, and she turned to look at the doorway. Pietro was holding up a piece of paper, the paper with the list of weaknesses. 

«What?» She tried acting as if she didn’t know what he was thinking about. 

«As one of the Avengers, and my weakness.» He answered, his face blank, except his eyes, which showed how hurt he was by this one little thing. 

«Pietro, I..» She started, but found no words of encouragement nor anything that could justify what she was doing. She felt a gush of wind hit her face as she looked down on her feet, not daring to look into Pietro’s disappointed eyes. She knew he was standing right in front of her, but she didn’t want to look up. 

«Who are you really?» He whispered, his voice breaking mid-sentence. At this, she looked up at him. For the first time since she had met Pietro, hurt was written in his eyes, and he looked more vulnerable than ever. 

«Who am I?» She raised her eyebrows at him. «I’m still the same person you know Pietro. One cannot pretend to be someone you’re not for as long as I have been here. The only thing that is different is my original intentions.» She answered back, hoping that what she said, somehow could make Pietro not hate her. Not forever at least. 

«I trusted you.» He whispered, shaking his head lightly, but he stood still, not moving away from her. He drew in a shaky breath before continuing, cursing in his native language.

«Screw this, I like you. I love you, Y/N.» He took her hand as he said so, at the verge of crying. She drew in a shaky breath as well, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. 

«I love you too, Pietro.» She whispered, and as the words left her mouth she felt his lips against hers. She didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, with all her passion, not wanting to let go of him. When they pulled away, at last, tears were streaming down her face, and their breaths were uneven. 

«I’m so sorry, Pietro.» She whispered again, her hands resting on his face, looking him deep in the eyes. «I’m sorry…» 

«Don’t be, princess. Just stay alive okay? Do what you gotta do.» He said before kissing her one last time, letting her take the piece of paper in his hand, and walking out of the room. Out of his life, with the mission done, and a broken heart. 

She didn’t look back as she climbed into the waiting car outside of the tower, only ripped the paper in her hand into pieces, burying it deep in her pocket, fishing up another piece of paper from her backpack, and writing the list all over again. This time, with false weaknesses and purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

She saw them coming on one of the screens in the watch room, working together like a well-oiled machine. Her eyes glued themselves to one particular though, seeing him more as a flash of silver blue than his actual being, but she knew it was him. It was hard seeing them again, she would admit as much. She knew they probably hated her guts most of them, she hated herself for what she had done. 

«Y/N! Take some people with you down to the garage.» She heard her highest commanding officer yell at her. 

Great. They wanted her to fight, against the Avengers. Her once so good friends, who by now wouldn’t even hesitate to attack her. 

She stood at the front of the soldiers she had taken with her down to the garage as the Avengers barged in, they stopped in their tracks as they saw her standing there. Pietro came in last, coming to stand beside his sister, but unlike the rest, he didn’t look at her with rage in their eyes, but rather with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

«I didn’t imagine you could sink any lower than lying to us the whole time you were with us, Y/N, but the fact that you’re standing here in front of us proves me wrong,» Cap said, disappointment lacing his voice, and his words sent daggers to her heart. 

«Sorry, kiddo, but you’re gonna regret this.» Tony was the first one to attack after saying his «line» as he liked to call them. 

The soldiers around her stood ready with their weapons, ready to kill the Avengers. Tony aimed right at her, but before he could get that far, she felt a gush of wind around her and she found herself standing a little bit away from the battle, Pietro’s arms securely around her form. 

«Now what is your brilliant plan, princess?» He whispered in her ear. 

«No need to know, you only need to watch.» She whispered back, not really knowing why they were whispering. That’s when the first shot was fired, straight at Vision, hitting him in the chest as he fell backwards to the ground with a thud. On top of him was a pillow, a little one yes, but a pillow where one can imagine the hole from a bullet would have been. 

Pietro looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

«Pillows? Really?» 

«What? It needed to be something soft!» She exclaimed, smiling up at him as he shook his head, smiling at her. 

«What about my sister’s?» He asked, looking over at his sister, shooting energy balls at one of the soldiers. making him fall to the ground. 

«Watch.» She said, as one of the soldiers on the railing aimed a huge bazooka looking thing at Wanda, shooting it straight at her. Out of the bazooka came a fluffy teddy bear, which Wanda caught with ease, looking over at Y7N with a joyful smile, laughing lightly at the teddy in her arms and the look on the shooters face were priceless. It didn’t take long before all of the soldiers with their special weakness weapons had been hit down, lying sprawled around the garage like some mass murder had been committed. 

The Avengers split up, leaving her and Pietro standing there alone. 

«Teddy bears, pillows, German flags, posters of Katniss Everdeen. Makes me wonder what my weakness was on that paper of yours.» Pietro’s eyes were full of humour, his face just one big proud smile. 

«You really wanna know?» She asked as she reached inside of her leather jacket to take out a piece of paper, folding it out for Pietro to see. 

 

Y/N Y/L/N, Agent 47, Hydra base 4

Status: Undercover

 

Name: Steve Rogers

Avenger name: Captain America

Weakness: The German flag

 

Name: Anthony Stark

Avenger name: Iron Man

Weakness: A giant teddy bear

 

Name: Natasha Romanoff

Avenger name: Black Widow

Weakness: The colour of blood

 

Name: Clint Barton

Avenger name: Hawkeye

Weakness: Katniss Everdeen

 

Name: Thor Odinson

Avenger name: Thor

Weakness: the sound of thunder

 

Name: Bruce Banner

Avenger name: Hulk

Weakness: Balloons

 

Name: Pietro Maximoff

Avenger name: Quicksilver

Weakness: Slow walking people

 

Name: Wanda Maximoff

Avenger name: Scarlet Witch

Weakness: Teddy Bears

 

Name: JARVIS CPU

Avenger name: Vision

Weakness: Soft Pillows

 

«Slow walkers?» Pietro laughed as he read his chosen weakness. She only smiled at him, biting her lip lightly while looking up at him. 

«Well, at least you didn’t lie completely, I do hate slow walkers.» He said as he pulled her closer to him, holding her tight against him by her waist. He looked down on her, one of his hands letting go of her waist to caress her cheek gently, his eyes turning serious. 

«I’m just relieved you’re okay.» He whispered, as he leaned down and placed his lips against hers. She kissed back eagerly, having missed the feeling of his lips against hers. 

«I love you, Y/N,» Pietro whispered as they pulled apart, resting his forehead against hers. 

«I love you too, Pietro.» She spoke back, smiling happily up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

They were all back in the Avengers tower, everyone was gathered together in the seating area. Y/n was snuggled up against Pietro, her head resting on his chest as she laughed lightly at something funny Tony had said. The laughter died down and the room turned silent, most of them looking pretty thoughtful, some guilty. 

«Y/n, look…» Clint started, hesitating, trying to find the right words. 

«We just need to say that we are truly sorry for not believing in you.» Steve finished for Clint when the cross-bower didn’t seem to find the right words to say. She looked around the room, the faces of the people you called your family were grave and full of guilt. 

Well, everyone except Wanda, who smiled at you encouragingly. She took a deep breath, before choosing her words carefully, knowing that she needed to take the guilt away from them. Or else they would never forgive themselves. 

«Guys, listen…» She started, taking a quick minute to decide what to say. «It’s just as much my fault as yours. You guys always share what missions you go on with everyone, ask for help if needed and share information. And this time I didn’t. And I know I should have. Both me and Fury did wrong in not telling you about the undercover work I had been doing, causing me to look very much like some agent of Hydra. You guys did right in not believing me when seeing such information. So if I, to begin with, had told you about the mission, all of this wouldn’t have happened. Now I suggest we all just forget this and move on. Behave like we always have, because this is as much my fault as anyone else’s.» She finished, looking at each and everyone in the group, who all seemed to have tears in their eyes. Some let them fall, others holding them back. 

«Family hug!» Tony shouted as he tried to not show that he was almost crying himself, embracing both Y/n and Pietro where they sat on the sofa. Soon the rest of them followed, making everyone lay in a big puddle on the sofa. Small sniffs heard in the ball of Avengers. 

After a minute or so as that they all pulled apart, Tony quickly drying his cheeks before asking; «Who wants a drink? Because I know I need one.»

Making chuckles go around the group, all of them agreeing to his idea.


End file.
